halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Forge
Sandbox Sometimes, when I play Forge, it says "Sandbox" in my recent games list on Bungie.net instead of "Forge". What is Sandbox? :it's a level for multiplayer that you can purchase on marketplace. if you don't have it, you should get it, so you know what i'm talking about. 21:08, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :It's a kickass beast of a map, with three levels, a huge budget, a huge variety of objects, and a massive size. You can read more about its awesomeness in its article. I just wish I had it... DavidJCobb 21:12, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Category added Although I'm not sure this is the only category, it will be a feature in Halo 3 so I asked myself "why not?" Worship the gods! --'Reborn Knuxchao T ' 12:56, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Speculation... Maybe the player playing as monitor could place a fusion core in front of someone firing, or throw a fusion core, using the fusion core as a weapon..... Remember, the monitors in forge CAN and WILL die if shot too much. Heh.. that's true, but i wonder what will happen when a monitor player is killed, i doubt that he will just pop back somewhere else lol. If they are killable then there must be some consequences to it --Ravenshaw123 02:30, 29 August 2007 (UTC) the irony of getting killed by a medicine cabinet. AJ 02:34, 29 August 2007 (UTC) I think that another player will be the monitor when the other die. Clavix2 SPAM COME HERE 02:37, 29 August 2007 (UTC) no, you respawn normally, believe me Spartan-G007 XBL gamertag:SpartanG007 currently have the red circle of D3TH Oh, the possibilities for the next Red vs Blue...or any Halo 3 machinima whatsoever. I'm drooling just thinking about it. StAraqiel 18:11, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Question Do you have to pay actual money for the items in Forge? --Dragonclaws(talk) 01:54, 4 September 2007 (UTC) Nope. The "Money" is simply a counter to make sure that you don't overload the game with too many objects/vehicles/weapons. If there were 40 banshees, 20 warthogs, 500 mongooses, 2,000 crates, 10,000 fusion cores, etc, etc, etc... the game would suffer from low frames per second, making the game look choppy, and could potentially reach unplayable status.. which is not good. The "money" system is just to make sure the game doesn't end up being overloaded with objects and what not. TBG 02:55, 6 September 2007 (UTC) But how do you get money? Is there a way to "earn" it in multiplayer? What about in campaign? There really should be an explanation! Kap2310 19:51, 21 September 2007 (UTC) Don't think of it as something you lose and must earn, you have a certain amount of money at the start of forge, deleting items gives you money back, when you make another edit session you get a new money total --Ajax 013 20:00, 21 September 2007 (UTC) Think of it as you start with 500... let's call it Monitor Dollars (This is a picture, Monitor Dollars do not really exist). To make a Scorpion, you use 50 Monitor Dollars. If you get rid of the Scorpion, you get 50 Monitor Dollars back. Understand? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:18, 21 September 2007 (UTC) Copyright vio Forge#Usage Was pretty much all stolen from bungie.net. Is that allowed on Halopedia? User:Tesfan 18:26, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Split Screen Can it be used in this mode??--The Evil O'malley 22:02, 4 October 2007 (UTC) yep, i played it yesterday with 3 people on the same xbox. it was great fun. -- me WOOOHOOOO!!!--The Evil O'malley 17:47, 7 October 2007 (UTC) 343's laser In the level Halo, Spark shoots the chief with a beam, does the Forge Monitor have it too!?--The Evil O'malley 17:47, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Nope, not at all making the monitor very vulnerable but still a great asset I am aware that there is some kind of glitch though, involving picking up the spartan laser and going into monitor mode while someone picks it up in monitor mode at the same time, and then one of them can fly around shooting the laser. Sorry I cant be more precise, I am not fully sure on how you do it. Blade bane :No, all it is is when you fire a Spartan Laser, go into monitor mode and you can fly around. Once you go back into player mode the Laser will fire where you are looking. --Sangheili Commando 021: Fluffball Gato 15:41, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Custom Vehicles It would be very cool if you could make custom vehicles(like a scarab made out of boxes that can walk and shoot its weapon)--The Demonic Idiot 06:11, 24 November 2007 (UTC) If you want custom vehicles, I'd suggest getting Halo PC and the Halo Editing Kit. Zeldafanjtl 17:01, 5 December 2007 (UTC) I'm talking about forge not halo pc--The Demonic Idiot 09:00, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Clean-up I think this should be cleaned up with all the glitches, etc moved somewhere else. I think it should just talk about Forge, metion the posssibilitys of glicthes. But not list them all here, Agreed anyone? WraithAscendant TacComm '' '' 16:23, 11 January 2008 (UTC) it should be cleaned up.Halonerd147 19:18, 9 July 2008 (UTC) I agree. --Grubish360 Message Me • 23:38, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Would it be good enough to create a "Forge Glitches" page, and move all of sections 3 and 4 there and then editing what's left for content? -- Nutarama 06:17, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Teleporters of Death: Narrows On Narrows, I once accidentally dropped a teleporter over the edge on one of the ends (the side where you can see a big laser shooting out) and the teleporter landed on that long electrical current thing at the bottom of narrows. If you go there w/ another teleporter, it automatically says "You fell to your death", so u can add that 2 the article. vehicle Fusion Is it possible to fuse 2 vehicles together using the first merging technique listed? (say a hornet and a warthog) 00:40, 14 April 2009 (UTC) No, it only works with immobile objects like double boxes or walls Goals? Did anyone ever notice the 7th object category in Forge, called Goals? What is it? It's for when you change gametype and you can se up flag points and bomb points and all that.Krono 'Zulamee 02:32, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Pelican A friend once told me about how to make a pelican in forge. He said to merge a open box (double or single, he didn't specify) with a hornet making it an extended hornet, what a pelican pretty much is. Anyone know if this is possible? or if it is possible with a banshee?Krono 'Zulamee 02:36, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Trying to clean up... Maybe? I created an article entitled Forge Glitches which contains all the stuff I've deleted twice and has twice been replaced by Spirit-of-HALO. My theory is that the Forge article should be about the gameplay mode itself and not about what cool/funny/stupid things people can do while in Forge mode. I also have NO idea how to navigate around to talk individually, so this is basically the best I can do at the moment. -- Nutarama 06:48, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :I really nominate the created article for deletion, because Spirit-of-HALO put all the content back. I'm not sure wherever it should be left the way it was, or changed. Ascy 'Vamal Light your way with honour! 06:57, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::I think the way I have it now works. The Glitch article is now trash. -- Nutarama 07:40, 31 May 2009 (UTC) more money this is not a hack, or a cheat, but if you need more money than you have, go to your list of objects and hit X on object titles, and a list should pop up.if the "run time maximum" is higher than the amount of that object placed on the map, then select the RTM and lower it so it's the same. start first with the grenades and then move to other objects. This DOES NOT raise the total objects on map limit, it's still 640. Sorry. It would be really cool if someone would post this on the article, but I can't because I dont know a thing about formatting. 21:05, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :RTM would only be higher on budget-glitched maps (where cash is infinite and this is unnecessary) or after the user has deliberately raised it. It's a good tip, but not a necessary one. DavidJCobb 21:33, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Or, if you are trying to make a canvas map and then something else out of the blank space. 13:02, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Respawn rate Does anyone know the time equlivilant for the Respawn rates? --Dbrain64 16:17, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :lol wut? The respawn rates are measured in seconds. A respawn rate of 30 is 30 seconds. DavidJCobb 17:02, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::Got it. Thanks. ::--Dbrain64 19:45, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::Happy to help. DavidJCobb 01:37, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ODST Will forge be avalible in Halo 3: ODST, or in just the maps that ODST gives to Halo 3. :I don't think Forge will be available in ODST, seeing that there is no custom multiplayer maps (Note, Firefight is not a custom multiplayer map. Treat it as Horde Mode Halo-style).--Lol@Phailure 16:07, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::It isn't in ODST, but I think you know that now. --Sangheili Commando 021: Fluffball Gato 15:45, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Random objects What are the blue circles found at various places in forge mode? You can deleate them, but I can't find a way to put them in. What are they? Michael RyanTalk 21:29, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :They're to represent object placement, and disappear during gameplay. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 21:56, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ::But there isn't an object on top of them Michael RyanTalk 22:12, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Facepalm. Those are the spawn points for players. Guardians-117 15:00, July 23, 2010 (UTC) reach i know this probably isn't true but i heard a rumor that instead of using the monitors in forge like in halo 3, reach will have us using covenant engineers. anyone else heard anything about this or am i going crazy 06:00, June 27, 2010 (UTC) That definitely sounds crazy, but cool. I just hope that Bungie will let you place bots this time. do you know where the talk for forge is? I always wanted to add an AI of like an elite, where you choose their AI behavior, rank which would change thier appearance, set what weapon they hold, how strong their shields are, how long it would take for them to respawn, and set the radius in which they would roam around in. if they were to evade danger and land out of that set radius, they would run back and then remain in that specific area again. well in forge world it showed the monitor so its probably gonna be the monitor. also anyone know if in reach you can change the environement like snowy, grass, desert ect.SPARTAN-III leader 22:05, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Halo Reach Forge http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9N1Yo0hjXh8&feature=sub&videos=_1WZ7tREHZ0 Watch it and change the article :). KTHXBAI Forge 2.0 Just made a massive edit to clean up the article and add information regarding Halo: Reach's forge mode. -- The Storm 59 01:16, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :It's a custom game with editing activated. All multiplayer formats with the exception of standard Firefight modes use the team system in their coding. You can still play a slayer game on Forge.-- Forerunner 22:59, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Why Teams? How come Forge only keeps you in teams? Is there any specific reason why its like that?Sycoe135 22:49, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Forge Invasion Can you forge invasion on custom forge world maps. And if so, How?REPTILE 0009 13:20, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, you just have to place the capture points, and naturally make the map suitable. And then make your own Invasion gametype, or use a default. DarkbelowHGR CommbandD 01:27, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Focus Rifle in Monitor mode: Halo Reach I've noticed that while switching in and out of monitor mode, at least on Forge World, the monitor has a focus rifle for a second and can be shot for a second. (ViciuosMrCuddles 19:20, September 22, 2010 (UTC)) I saw that too, but I didn't realise it could be fired! I also saw that if you switch in and out of monitor mode, you get the shields and health of either an elite or a SPARTAN (Depending what species you are)! Tentacletornado 20:25, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Timer How do you set the timer in Halo: Reach's Forge? I can't figure it out. ODST B312 23:45, November 2, 2010 (UTC)ODST B312ODST B312 23:45, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Timer How do you set the timer in Halo: Reach's Forge? I can't figure it out. ODST B312 23:45, November 2, 2010 (UTC)ODST B312ODST B312 23:45, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Blocks in Reach Forge This may sound slightly inane, but I've noticed that changing the physics on the structure blocks from Phased to Normal doesn't do anything. Specifically, when I have a block stacked on four columns, and I pulled all four out, the block did not fall whatsoever. Only when I grabbed and released the block did it actually fall to the platform again. Also, if a column was on the very tip of a block, shouldn't it fall away on a blast from a Plasma Launcher? What am I doing wrong? Revelation 19:11 "and he that sat upon him was called Faithful and True, and in righteousness he doth judge and make war."AuburnAttack21 04:22, November 19, 2013 (UTC)